Adorable
by 2erikai8
Summary: Sasuke and his mother are out shopping when she points out an adorable pink-haired girl. "Sa-Sasuke! What are you doing?" "I'm going to ask her to be my wife!"


.:Adorable:.

"Oh my…Look at that adorable little girl."

Within the local shop district that spread throughout the village of Konoha, a small Sasuke looked up at his mother, who he found, was observing a small girl with short rose-pink hair. The girl looked to be around his age and he knew he saw her around at the ninja academy, but this time he took time to look at her closely. She had vibrant green eyes that nearly blinded him when he looked at her face, and, as mentioned before, her hair was short and pink.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose.

Pink hair? Despite the uncommon color, it did look good on her and as if to flaunt its exoticness, a ruby red ribbon adorned her head to add a subtle cuteness to her already cute head. She had very pale and very flawless skin that seemed to illuminate more than the other little girls he had ever noticed, giving her a mysterious glow of femininity and an obvious sign of being healthy. Clearly, this girl was well looked after. Her figure was small, if not normal, and appeared frail but a closer look provided the assumption that she had an obvious hidden strength somewhere inside her heart, whether it is naïve determination or a fiery temper.

The little Uchiha scowled at the fact of his mother calling this girl 'adorable'. His mother had always called him adorable too but to have her call someone else other than him adorable and out in public for everyone to hear just irked him as unfair. He clung onto the hem of his mother's dress and glared at the oblivious pink girl.

Mikoto, feeling a tug on her dress, looked down at Sasuke who was also looking at the young girl. She smiled to herself and knelt down to Sasuke's level.

"Now, Sasuke…When you grow up, old enough to give me grandchildren, I want you to marry that adorable girl, okay?"

The Uchiha mother nearly laughed out loud due to her little boy's face after she said this and before he could protest, she continued.

"Only someone as adorable as you should have a wife as adorable as her…I'm sure your father would be proud if you brought her home with you in ten years and told us she was going to be your wife. And I'm sure that your children will…"

His mother's voice couldn't be heard anymore as Sasuke phased out after the phrase, '…your father would be proud if you brought her home with you in ten years and told us she was going to be your wife…'

Immediately, he released his mother's dress and made his way over to the pink-haired girl.

"…also be very adorable! And once you have provided me with enough grandchildren, you'll be sure to train them as fit shinobi who will be proud Uchiha clan mem-…Eh?" Mikoto felt the absence of her son beside her and glanced around, only to catch him closing the distance between himself and the adorable girl.

"Sa- Sasuke!" Mikoto nearly lunged after him to stop her little boy. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to ask her to be my wife!" He responded with as much determination as her husband, Fugaku, had when he first asked her out.

"What?!" Mikoto lunged again and encased her youngest son in a shielding hug. "Y-You don't have to do that now…Ehehe…" She laughed nervously while dismissing onlookers and patting Sasuke's hair down as he tried to wriggle out of her hold.

"But-"

"Ask her again when you've at least grown adorably taller than her, okay?" Mikoto held her little boy tighter once he stopped struggling.

"Adorably taller?" Sasuke asked, glancing at his mother and then to the girl.

"Mhmm…Adorably taller." Mikoto released Sasuke, only to hold his hand firmly.

"Adorably taller…" The little Uchiha boy mused as he observed the girl again. She did indeed appear taller than him. "Darn…" He spat cutely.

"Yes…Adorably taller…And once you know her name…" Mikoto added.

And as if the whole world knew about their conversation, the small rosette's mother called out, "Sakura! Let's go home now, ne?"

Sasuke grinned widely and Mikoto groaned upon hearing the woman and seeing the girl reacting.

"Well, Sasuke…You still have to wait till you are adorably taller than Sakura-Chan to ask her to be your wife…" Mikoto tugged her little boy along.

Sasuke followed his mother with a smile on his adorable face and a spring in his step.

_Sakura…I promise myself that I'll never forget her name!_

"…Mom?" Sasuke squeezed his mother's hand.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure father would be proud if an adorable girl like her was my wife?"

"…Not only would he be proud, Sasuke…But so will I."

* * *

Aha...Well, I've recently finished re-reading volume 25 of Naruto and I guess I wanted to point out Sasuke's yearning to make his father proud. =3

Anyway, the idea for this came to me randomly while taking a shower at 5:30 AM xD

I wrote it in...45 minutes???? eh, i dunno...wouldnt mind a review! ^^...or two...


End file.
